never leave!
by ulf phantom
Summary: DannyxVlad yaoi Danny is in a romance with Vlad which often goes wrong
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfiction story I hope you'll like it. It is dannyxvlad yaoi that means boyxboy if you don't like that don't read this. I'm dutch so the English isn't very good. Have fun reading this : )

ouch! Danny said while he hit the wall with a great smash. ''Beware! I'm the Boxghost and I'm gonna break you with these books from the boxes of the Casper collage.'' Danny sighted grabbed the Fenton thermos trapped the Boxghost and flew home.

''I'm bored'' said the elder halfa Vlad Masters to himself. ''Well, I think I'm just gonna watch television.'' Vlad zapped through the channels. ''What should I watch? The news? Comedy? Oh, I know secretly spying on the Fenton family my favorite show.'' ''Oh look Danniel just returned which ghost would he have caught?'' ''Just leave me alone you annoying Boxghost!'' Danny yelled he morved back and walked away. ''Hey! Don't leave you cutie'' Vlad screamed. He switched between the cameras until he found the one in Danny's room. ''I'm gonna take a shower!'' Danny screamed to downstairs and started to undress himself. ''Yes, take of those pants'' Vlad whispered. Danny took of his shirt and pants. ''I can't take it anymore!'' Vlad cried. He stood up grabbed some sort of unconsciousness spray morved and flew to the Fenton house. When he came there he flew through the wall into Danny''s room. ''Vlad? What the heck are you doing here?'' Danny asked. ''I've come for you.'' Vlad answered. He grabbed the spray and sprayed in Danny's face. ''What is this? I feel dizzy'' Danny said and passed out. Vlad picked Danny up and flew away.

When Danny woke up he noticed that he was in a large bed in a big room. He tried to move but he couldn't his legs didn't want to. ''Hello Daniel'' Vlad said while he morved back to human. ''Vlad, what is going on? The young halfa asked. ''And why can't I move?'' ''I just want you and you can't move because of a drug a gave you, but it's going to make you feel good very soon.'' ''Huh, what is going on it my heartbeat it's pounding'' Danny thought. Vlad walked towards Danny and placed his hand on his chest. ''Feels like you're ready according to your heartbeat.'' Vlad said and slowly moved his hand down Danny's chest. ''What are you doing?'' Danny cried. ''Just be quiet.'' Vlad said while his hand was now upon Danny's underwear. ''Please stop'' Danny said. Vlad leaned over Danny and slowly moved towards his face. ''I love you my little badger'' he said and gently kissed the young halfa's lips.

When Vlad moved away Danny started to breath very heavy. ''What are you talking about your crazed up fruitloop'' Danny cried. ''I just love you Daniel just let me love you'' the elder halfa said and started to remove the boy's underwear. ''Please stop I don't want this'' Danny said. ''you don't have a choose now.'' Vlad said. ''If I don't help you lift the effect of the drug in your body it's going to hurt, so let me help you.'' The elder halfa started to kiss the boy's chest and slowly moved down. ''Please I'm begging you just stop.'' Danny cried. ''I am not going to stop however many times you ask.'' Vlad said. He pulled of his own clothes and losend his hair. He slowly entered the boy from behind. ''Ah-ah'' Danny cried out. ''Oh, what was that? Sounds of pleasure I believe Mmm I like that sound make it again!'' Vlad said going further a little less gentle. ''Ah-ahha-ah!'' Danny screamed out. ''Hmm'' Vlad mumbled ''I love that sound it gives me a chill of pleasure.'' Vlad placed Danny on his back and grabbed him down town. ''You've come already?'' Vlad said surprised. ''You know that this is rape you pervert!'' Danny screamed. ''Yes I know and I feel terrible about it, but I thought that this was the only way to get close to you. But now I know you are only gonna hate me more.

''The elder halfa climbed of the boy and lied next to him in the bed. ''What is it exactly that you want from me? I thought that you were in love with my mom?'' ''I was for a long time but not anymore now I'm in love with you'' Vlad said. ''But what do you want from me? I understand the love thing but why?'' Danny asked. ''I hoped that you would fall in love with me, but you only started to hate me I just didn't know what to do. If I bring you home now could you please not speak with anyone about this?'' Vlad asked. ''What! Are you serious? You can't ask me that it doesn't make sense.'' Danny yelled at Vlad. ''Okay, I understand I don't bother anymore. I'll just bring you back because you're not going to fall in love with me anyway.'' Vlad said with tears in his eyes. Danny still couldn't move very well so Vlad helped him dress up then he picked Danny up and brought him home.

When Danny woke up he could move again, bot he didn't remember much of last night because of the drug. He only remembered Vlad's voice telling him he loved him. Danny dressed up and walked downstairs. He put on the TV and got breakfast. But then all of a sudden he froze because he heard the news reporte say that Mayor Masters had gone missing. Danny took a seat and started thinking. ''Well I don't car good riddance.'' but two seconds later Danny regret that he had thought that. ''I have got to find him!'' he screamed. He morved into Danny Phantom and flew away.

Two weeks he flew to Vlad's house every day to check if he had come home, but every day he wasn't, until the last day of the second week. Danny heard sound in the house. He rushed towards it and saw Vlad because of suprisement he morved back to Danny Fenton. Vlad noticed Danny. ''Daniel? What are you doing here?'' the elder halfa asked. ''I've come for you'' Danny said. ''Where have you been?! I was worried sick! I came here every day two weeks long and every time you weren't there. Danny cried. Vlad walked towards Danny. ''Daniel, I was at my father's I just needed a little time away, but were you really worried about me? Vlad asked. ''Yes, of course I was because'' Danny stopped and coverd his mouth with his hands. ''I mean uhm'' Danny mumbled. ''You mean you love me'' Vlad said he moved Danny's hands away and kissed him. ''Don't ever leave again'' Danny said. ''I won't because you love me.''

I hoped that you liked it please tell me what you think about this and if I should write more.

Greetings Ulf Phantom


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 of never leave! Dannyxvlad yaoi don't like it don't read it otherwise have fun.

Danny woke up in Vlad's arms. ''Good morning little badger'' Vlad said. ''Hey'' Danny mumbled. ''What time is it?'' he asked. ''Ten o'clock'' Vlad said. ''Shit I'm gonna be late'' Danny said. ''Late for what? You don't have school it's summer vacation.'' ''I work at the nasty burger on holidays'' Danny said. He stood up and dressed up into his working clothes. The elder halfa stood up and gave Danny a kiss. ''I'll see you later'' Vlad said. Danny blushed. ''Bye'' He said and walked away. ''Good that Vlad has two houses one in Wisconcin and one in Amity park and that I'm in the one in Amity park.'' Danny thought. He changed into Danny Phantom and flew to the nasty burger.

''Oh Maddie'' Vlad said to his cat. ''Danny sort of showed that he loved me but he never actually said he loves me and last night it didn't look like he liked it at all. Oh what am I suppose to do?'' ''meow'' Maddie said. ''Maybe you're right I should hold back a little more until he shows me that he wants it.'' Vlad said. ''But we barely see each other. I know something I'll send Jack and Maddie an anonymous letter that says that they've won a science contest and may take one child to it for two weeks in Florida they'll send Daniel over to me and then we have two weeks for ourselves.'' ''Meow'' Maddie said. ''You're right Maddie I haven't thought about that they could also take Daniel to Florida. What to do about that. I'll just say that they may only take their daughter to it oh I'm a genius.'' Vlad said. ''Meow'' Maddie said. ''Of course Maddie you're a genius too'' Vlad said. ''Well let's start making that letter then.''

_three days later_

''Look Jack this letter says that we won a science contest and we may only take our daughter to Florida for two weeks.'' Maddie said excited. ''Wow that means we're going to Florida, but where does Danny has to stay?'' Jack asked. ''I don't know maybe at a fiend'' Maddie said. ''We could ask v-man.'' Jack said. ''That should be possible but..'' ''No buts Danny stays at Vlad's.'' Jack said. ''If Vlad is free and he wants to then it should be possible.'' Maddie said. ''I'll call him right away.'' Jack grabbed the phone and called Vlad. ''Hello Vlad masters speaking.'' ''Hey v-man Could Danny stay over for two weeks?'' Jack asked. ''Yes of course why not.'' Vlad said. ''Okay he'll be there tomorrow bye'' Jack said. ''Okay bye Jack.'' Jack hung up. ''Vlad said yes.'' ''Okay dear tell Danny to pack his stuff.'' Maddie said. Jack walked upstairs and entered Danny's room. ''Son pack your stuff you're gonna stay at Vlad's for two weeks.'' Jack said. ''Why'' Danny asked. ''Because we've won a science contest and we may only take our daughter to Florida.'' Jack said. ''Oh okay then I'll grab my stuff'' Danny said and started to pack his stuff.

The bell rung. ''Who would that be so early in the morning?'' Vlad asked himself. He opened the door. ''Hello Daniel.'' He said. ''Hello Vlad.'' Danny said still very sleepy. ''Bye Danny have fun with v-man!'' Jack yelled out of the car window and drove away. ''Come in'' Vlad said. Danny walked in slowly looking suspicious at Vlad. ''You wrote that letter didn't you?'' Danny asked. ''Yes I wrote that letter I wanted some time alone with you the get to now you better.'' Vlad said. ''Is there a real science contest or not?'' ''Why so many questions? Well there is a science contest with actors who play scientists.'' Vlad said. The two halfas stood there quietly for a moment. ''I'll direct you to your room'' Vlad said. They walked upstairs. Vlad opened the door and entered. ''Meow.'' Danny looked down. ''You bought a cat after all she is cute what's her name?'' Danny asked. ''Madd.. Eh I mean Snowflake'' Vlad said, glad that he didn't say Maddie. ''That's a fun name I expected to hear Maddie or something.'' Danny said. ''Yeah right'' Vlad said feeling a little awkward. ''Have you already ate breakfast?'' Vlad asked. ''No I haven't'' Danny said. ''Me neither. I'll go downstairs and make some then you have time to start unpacking and just act like you're at home.'' Vlad picked the cat up and walked away. ''Oh Snowflake did you see me? I really had to hold myself back or I would have taken him right that second. And I'm even calling you Snowflake now, well it's for Daniel so it's hopefully not that bad.'' Vlad whispered to the cat.

''I can't believe Vlad tricked my parents.'' Danny thought a little angry. ''And he didn't even try to kiss me. I just can't deny I really like his kisses but I'm not sure if I like everything that happens after we kiss.'' Danny sighted. ''I don't feel like unpacking right now I'll just go downstairs and watch TV or something cause he said I should act like I'm home.'' Danny walked downstairs and took a seat on the couch. He switched on the TV and zapped through the channels. ''Hey my house s on TV.'' Danny thought. ''Wait a minute why would my house by on TV?'' Danny zapped further. ''That's the living room and that's m bedroom. Has Vlad been spying on us illegal?'' ''I made breakfast I hope you like it'' Vlad walked in and saw Danny looking angry at him. ''What's wrong?'' He asked. ''That's wrong'' Danny said pointing at the TV. Vlad looked and saw the rooms of the Fenton house. Vlad began to shake. ''Um are you okay?'' Danny asked. ''I'm sorry'' Vlad said. He dropped the breakfast morved and flew away. ''Where're you going?'' Danny cried. Danny morved and flew after Vlad. ''Stop'' Danny screamed and grabbed Vlad's cape. ''What do you want?'' Vlad said. Danny could see that he was crying. ''You promised to never leave me without telling me where you're going.'' ''I'm only causing trouble for you and you don't even like me.'' Vlad said still crying. Danny flew closer to Vlad and grabbed his shoulders. ''You're not causing any trouble for me and I do like you.'' Danny said. ''But you don't love me.'' Vlad said. ''I'm not sure maybe I do maybe I don't but I really really like you.'' Danny said and kissed away Vlad's tears. ''Follow me please'' Danny said. Vlad wasn't certain about this but still he followed Danny. Danny led the way through the wall into Vlad's room he landed and morved back. Danny climbed upon the bed and lied on his back. ''If you really want to then you can take me.'' Danny said. Vlad looked surprised. ''I Thought you didn't like it?'' Vlad morved back. ''Well you're not really gentle'' Danny said. ''Then teach me how to be gentle'' Vlad said. ''What do you mean?'' Danny said. He sat up in the bed. Vlad walked to the bed and lied down. ''Take me'' He said. ''I don't want that I feel like I'm not ready for that.'' Danny said. ''command me, your commands will finally lead to gentleness.'' Vlad said. ''Hell no get those kinky ideas out of your mind I won't do it.'' Danny said. ''Okay but then I'll never learn how to be gentle.'' Vlad said. He pushed Danny down upon the bed and tried to kiss him kinda aggressive. ''Alright, alright I'll command you.'' Danny said. ''Good, what to do first?'' Vlad asked. ''First you let your hair down and undress yourself.'' Danny said. Vlad started to undress himself and pulled the elastic out of his hair. ''If he really wants this I'll make sure he gets what he wants but then in my way.'' Danny thought. He laid down on the bed again. ''What next?'' ''You go to your partner and kiss him and while you kiss him you undress him slowly.'' Danny said. ''And where do you want me to kiss?'' ''You kiss your partners mouth.'' Danny said. ''Well I Won't be gentle if you don't say 'me' I don't want to hear partner okay.'' ''Okay'' Danny said. ''Good'' Vlad walked towards Danny and kissed his lips. He pulled of Danny's shirt. ''What's next?'' ''Now you pull of all my clothes slowly.'' Vlad pulled of Danny's clothes. ''Now you kiss my neck'' Vlad kissed Danny's neck. ''Now you have to..'' ''sshh'' Vlad placed his finger on Danny's lips. ''I'll try to move on without your directions.'' Vlad kissed Danny's chest and licked his nipples. ''Ah-ah..'' Danny cried. ''You don't need to hold your voice back.'' Vlad said. He licked Danny's ears and moved his hand over Danny's chest. Vlad moved his hand down, but not all the way. ''Ah-ah-ha'' Danny cried. Vlad placed his hand on Danny's leg and let his fingers 'walk' up towards Danny's but. He slowly moved his fingers in and out. ''AH-AH'' Danny cried. Vlad tried to turn Danny around. ''Wait!'' Danny said. ''I want to look at your face when we do it.'' ''Uhm okay'' Vlad said. ''How do we do that?'' ''Like this'' Danny said he now lost all self control. Danny rolled over Vlad and pushed his legs apart. ''Daniel?'' ''Just be quiet'' Danny said. Vlad pushed Danny down. ''I'm learning how to be gentle not you'' Vlad parted Danny's legs and entered slowly. ''Why are you going so slowly?'' Danny asked. ''I thought you wanted that?'' ''Gentle and slowly is not the same if you're gentle you begin slowly and end like there is no tomorrow.'' Danny said. ''No tomorrow? Then I want to be busy with you all day and night long.'' Vlad said. He moved faster in and out. ''AAAHHH! Vlad!'' What's wrong?'' Danny grabbed Vlad's cheeks. ''I love you'' he kissed Vlad and really hoped that this day would last forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this is chapter 3 of never leave have fun : ) Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Danny's parents and Jazz where still in Florida and Danny stayed at Vlad's house in Amity park. Danny woke up and walked downstairs. He entered the living room. ''Good morning my little badger'' Vlad said. ''Hey'' Danny mumbled still very sleepy. ''Danny, there is going to be a house warming party at my sister's and I may bring a guest.'' Vlad said. ''So?'' Danny mumbled. ''Would you like to come with me?'' Vlad asked. ''Sure why not'' Danny said. ''Good I'll send her a text.'' Vlad grabbed his phone and send a text to his sister. ''When is that party?'' Danny asked. ''Today's afternoon.'' Vlad said. ''Okay I'll go look for some nice clothing.''Danny said and walked back upstairs.

_A few hours later_

''Hey Vlad welcome to my new home. Who is your friend?'' Vlad's sister asked. ''Hello Lucy this is Daniel, Daniel this is my younger sister Lucy.'' ''Hello'' Danny mumbled a little shy. ''Hello Daniel welcome to my house.'' Lucy said. Vlad and Danny walked into the house. Lucy closed the door behind them. ''Hey!'' Vlad and Danny heard they turned around there was a tall man standing in front of them. ''Hello David I didn't knew that you came here too.'' ''Hey Vlad it has been a wile. Who is your young friend?'' ''This is Daniel, Daniel older brother David.'' Vlad said. ''Nice to meet you Daniel.'' David said. ''Nice to meet you to'' Danny mumbled. ''Feel free to get some food or drinks'' David said. ''Thanks I'll see you later'' ''see ya'' David walked away to talk to someone else. ''Come lets get a drink.'' Vlad said. Danny and Vlad walked to a table with lots of different drinks. ''Typical my sister only serving alcoholic drinks.'' Vlad said. ''Have you ever tried a martini Daniel?'' Vlad asked. ''No, but I don't want one a heard that ghost get faster drunk than humans.'' Danny said. ''Getting drunk is not that bad just try one.'' '' Okay if you say so.'' Danny grabbed a martini and tasted it. ''Wow this is really sweet'' Danny said surprised. ''I know'' Vlad said and grabbed a martini of his own. ''Cheers'' He said and drunk some of it. ''Cheers'' Danny mumbled and drunk the martini until the glass was empty. ''You want another one?'' ''Yes please'' Vlad gave Danny a new glass. Danny drunk it and grabbed another one.

_Tree hours and ten martinis later._

''Hehe You're funny'' Danny said to his glass. ''You're drunk Daniel.'' Vlad said having problems with not falling. ''You too'' Danny said with drunk voice. He looked around. ''Where is everybody?'' Danny asked. ''They all went back home.'' Vlad said. ''That means we have a little time for our selves.'' Vlad grabbed Danny and kissed him. ''Okay everyone who's still here have to help me clean up.'' Lucy said while she walked into the room. She stood still and looked surprised at Danny and Vlad. ''I have to tell David'' She thought and ran away.

Danny woke up lying on the couch in Vlad's house. He saw a note lying on the coffee table. ''I leave you and I never want to see you again-Vlad.'' Danny read. He began to cry. ''This can't be happening he wouldn't break his promise!'' ''Meow'' Danny heard. ''Snowflake do you think Vlad has left me for real?'' ''Meow.'' ''You're right he wouldn't something must have happened. Let's see what happened yesterday. I got drunk Vlad got drunk too. And then ehm what happened then? Vlad kissed me and I heard the door opened. That's it Lucy must has seen us because she was the only one around. That's where I have to start with looking.'' Danny grabbed a laser gun, morved and flew to Lucy's house.

''David what the hell are you doing?!'' Vlad said very angry. He was chained to the wall. ''You seriously thought that it's possible to have a relationship with a fourteen year old boy? No, that's impossible so our idea was to keep you here where that kid can never find you. It's cruel but there is no other chose.'' ''You're insane!'' Vlad cried. ''No I'm not you are you have something with a fourteen year old. Well see you later.'' David walked away out of the basement and closed the door behind him. As soon as David closed the door Vlad tried to change into Vlad Plasmius. But he couldn't he looked around and saw that he was trapped in a ghost shield. Now he could do nothing but wait.

Danny landed in front Lucy's door and morved back. He knocked. Lucy opened the door. ''Where is Vlad?!'' Danny said. ''Not here'' Lucy said, but he betrayed herself by getting nervous. ''Are you sure?'' Danny asked and pointed the laser gun at her. ''He is in this house but I don't know where'' Lucy cried. ''It's your own house how do you not know'' Danny said but before Lucy could answer he got hit on his head by David. He dragged him down to the basement. ''I don't think that this is a good idea at all'' Lucy said. ''There is no other way'' David said and chained Danny to the wall.

Danny woke up. ''What is this?'' ''Welcome to my sisters basement.'' Vlad said. ''Vlad are you alright?'' ''Yes I'm fine.'' ''We have to talk to them'' Danny said. He saw the door opening. Lucy walked towards them with a key. ''I'm letting you go'' She said. ''Why'' Danny asked. ''When I saw what you did to help my brother I knew you were mend to be together.'' Lucy opened the chains. ''Well I didn't see this coming.'' David said while he walked into the basement. ''David they are mend to be so let them go.'' ''If you're so convinced that they're mend to be let them prove it.'' David said. ''What do you have in mind?'' Lucy asked. ''If they are in love they wouldn't have problems with having sex so we put them in a room and let them do it.'' ''David that's disgusting'' Lucy cried. ''Do you agree or not'' ''I agree as long as I don't have to see it.'' ''bring them to the guest room.''

Danny and Vlad got pushed into the room. David locked the door behind them. ''How are they gonna check upon us?'' Danny asked. Vlad pointed to a camera. ''We really have to do it otherwise we'll never get much freedom.'' ''Okay but how?'' ''We're gonna do it like last time but than even better and we are gonna ignore the cameras okay'' ''okay'' Danny mumbled. Vlad picked Danny up and placed him on the bed. He gently kissed Danny's lips. Danny pulled the elastic out of Vlad's hair. They started to undress each other. Vlad kissed Danny's chest. ''Wait, tonight I'll learn how to do it right.'' Danny said and pushed Vlad down. Danny kissed Vlad's lips and kissed his neck. Danny slowly licked down from Vlad's neck to his chest and from his chest to downtown. ''AH please don't stop.'' Vlad cried. Danny moved Vlad onto his belly and licked his back. ''Hold still.'' Danny pushed his fingers into Vlad's but. ''AAHH'' Vlad cried. Danny now entered Vlad. He moved in and out slowly. ''Go faster!'' Vlad cried. Danny went faster in and out. ''AAHHH go deeper!'' Vlad cried. Danny went deeper. ''AAAHH-AAH-AAHH!'' Vlad screamed. Danny came inside Vlad that felt totally different than with Vlad inside him. he never felt so good. ''You can leave and be together when you're done'' Danny and Vlad heard David's voice through the door. They both turned red they totally forgot the cameras, but they didn't care about it that much as long as they could be together. Danny stood up and dressed himself. ''Shall we continue this at your place?'' ''I'd love to'' Vlad said. Vlad dressed himself. They both morved and flew back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this is chapter 4 of never leave have fun reading it. (I use the word spectorspeeder that is probably wrong but I only know the word in dutch)

Danny's parents and Jazz were back from Florida and Danny was back home. ''Okay Tuck see you when you're back from holiday, bye'' Danny said into his phone. ''Bye be back in a week Sam is suppose to be back at the same day.'' Tucker said and hung up. ''Ping'' came out of Danny's phone. He looked. ''It's from my sweet fruitloop'' Danny said to himself. On the screen there was a picture of Vlad with his hair down and an open shirt. ''Sexy'' Danny send back. He gave his number to Vlad a day before his parents came to pick him up. ''Now you send one'' Danny read. He pulled of his shirt and made a selfie. ''Ping'' Danny's phone sounded only a second after he send the picture. ''Mmm you look delicious.'' It read. ''Danny diner is ready!'' Danny heard from downstairs. ''I'm coming!'' Danny walked downstairs and took a seat at the table. His parents and Jazz walked in and took a seat as well. Danny's mom started to place a lot of food on his plate. ''I don't need that much mom'' he said. ''Alright sweetie'' Maddie said. They started to eat, but not all of them. Jazz was looking suspicious at Danny. ''What's wrong?'' He asked. ''Nothing much'' She said. ''Ping'' Danny's phone made again. He tried to look. ''No phones while we're eating'' Maddie said. ''Sorry.'' ''Ping'' Danny ignored his phone. ''Ping, ping ping.'' Danny could you please put the sound of your phone off'' Jazz asked. Danny put of the sound and put his phone away.

_After diner_

Danny and Jazz went to there rooms. Danny closed the door behind him, but not totally. Jazz looked into Danny's room she saw him pull of his clothes, but he kept his underwear on and made a selfie. Danny's parents and Jazz were home now for three days and in these three days Jazz noticed something weird. Danny was constantly whatsapping with someone and sending that person naughty looking selfies. Danny's phone rung. He picked up. ''Hello my little badger'' Danny heard. ''Hello my sweet fruitloop why are you calling?'' ''I'm calling to compliment you with your sexy looking selfies.'' Yours are also pretty hot, but I can't speak very good now Jazz has been spying on me and she already does overprotective since she knows I'm ghost.'' ''Shall we meet tomorrow at the Nasty burger around two?'' Vlad asked. ''Sounds great bye'' ''Bye.'' Danny hung up feeling happy cause he could see Vlad again. Jazz walked away. ''What was all that about?'' she thought. ''If I could just hear that persons voice.'' Danny really couldn't wait for tomorrow that he already went asleep.

_The next day at two o'clock_

''Hey fruitloop'' Danny said. ''Hello my little badger why aren't picking up your phone?'' Vlad asked. ''I left it at home by accident.'' Danny grabbed Vlad's arm and pulled him to the back of the Nasty burger building. ''I thought about something we should have our own place a place where we can meet from time to time'' Danny said. ''That sounds great! But where?'' ''I was thinking in the ghostzone the only place my friends and Jazz can't spy on me.'' ''I thought your friends were on holiday still?'' Vlad said. ''They are, but Jazz isn't'' ''Well let's go to the ghostzone then'' Vlad and Danny morved and flew away to the ghostzone.

_Meanwhile back at the Fenton house_

''Hey Danny forgot his phone'' Jazz thought. She picked Danny's phone up and unlocked it. ''Stupid Danny doesn't even put a password on his phone.'' Jazz tapped the whatsapp icon. ''Let's see who has he been whatsapping all the time.'' She looked at the name. ''Fruitloop? Who is that?'' She tapped the name and saw a few dirty pictures of Danny. ''Gross Danny.'' She looked back at the history of the conversation and then she saw it. A picture of a half naked Vlad. ''Gross!'' She walked to Danny's room and took a seat on his bed. ''He certainly has something to explain when he comes back.

_A few minutes after Jazz her discovery in the ghostzone_

''Where are we suppose to get a house?'' Danny asked. ''We could ask Skulker he used to work for me.'' Vlad asked. Holding Danny's hand he flew to Skulker's island. ''Skulker! Where are you!'' Vlad called. ''Could we please go'' Danny said a little nervous. ''Don't worry you're with me nothing can go wrong when you're with me.'' Vlad said very confident. ''Who dares to come to my island?'' Skulker said. ''Hello Skulker we need a house do you know where to find one?'' ''Who's we?'' Skulker asked. Vlad looked around he still felt Danny's hand, but he couldn't see him. ''Don't be afraid my little badger you're with me so you don't have to make yourself invisible.'' Danny became visible again. ''Phantom? What the.. Wait a minute are you guys?'' Skulker asked looking really surprised. '' Yes we are and I'm proud of it'' Vlad said. ''Do you know where we can find a house or not?'' ''If you want to use it for.. Well.. A dirty way then yes just wait a sec.'' Skulker flew away and came back with a key. ''Follow me'' Skulker flew further into the ghostzone and after a few minutes he stood still before a door. He opened it with the key. Danny an Vlad looked inside. There was a room in the back of the house the door stood open, in the room stood a bed. Before the room on one side of the house stood a very long couch with next to it a large TV. ''That TV has every movie and program from earth and the ghostzone on it.'' Skulker said. ''It's perfect'' Vlad said. ''You can have it for free. I bought it for Ember and me but she didn't want it I'm glad someone wants it. Well have fun'' Skulker said and gave the key to Vlad. ''Here is the extra key if you ever need it.'' ''Thanks'' Danny mumbled. Skulker flew away back to his island. Vlad pushed Danny inside and gave him the extra key. ''Don't lose it'' Vlad said while he closed the door behind them. He grabbed Danny tight and kissed him. Vlad picked Danny up and placed him on the bed. He closed the second door behind him. ''Morf back'' Vlad said. ''I can't humans go through walls in the ghostzone'' ''A bed is not a wall just try.'' Danny morved back, but didn't fall through the bed. Vlad walked to Danny and pushed down his arms. ''Those pictures of you made me really want to take you'' Vlad said. ''Please take me'' Danny cried. Vlad looked surprised but the surprise didn't take long. Vlad started to kiss Danny's neck. With an ghostray he cut open Danny's clothes. Vlad kissed Danny's chest, he licked his nipples and licked him downtown. ''Aaah'' Danny cried. Vlad pulled of his clothes. Danny looked at Vlad's ponytail. ''You should put your hair down'' He said and cut with a ghostray through the red elastic.

_Meanwhile at the Fenton house._

''Danny hasn't come back yet'' Jazz thought. ''Maybe something has happened.'' Jazz stood up and ran to the lab she jumped into the Spectorspeeder and made it search for Danny. The Spectorspeeder flew into the ghostzone. ''Two objects from the real found'' it said. ''Two?'' Jazz said surprised to herself. She flew in the way that the machine told her to go. Suddenly the Spectorspeeder stopped in front of a door. ''Objects from the real world are in here'' it said. Jazz stepped out and tried to open the door, but her arm went right through it. ''Of course in the ghostzone are we the ghosts.'' She thought. Jazz walked through the door inside the house. ''AAAHH-AAH-AA'' Jazz heard coming from a room in the back of the house. She ran to the door and opened it. Jazz froze. She saw Vlad doing it with Danny. ''Ehm what does this suppose to mean?'' She mumbled. Vlad and Danny turned red, but didn't utter a word. Danny and Vlad quickly sat down and pulled the sheets over them self. An awkward silence followed. ''So this is who you've been whatsapping all he time. I really didn't see this coming.'' Jazz said. She looked Danny in his eyes, but he didn't say anything. ''Keeping this a secret is bad so I'm gonna tell mom and dad'' Jazz said and ran away. ''Jazz wait!'' Danny cried. He stood up and grabbed his sister's arm. She turned around. ''Jesus Danny put some clothes on'' Jazz said while she closed her eyes very quickly. ''I'll put my clothes on, but only if you're willing to listen.'' ''Okay just dress up.'' Vlad watched the situation, but didn't really know what to do. Danny looked for his clothes, but he remebered that Vlad had sliced his clothes into little bits so he just grabbed Vlad's clothes. He dressed up very quick and walked back to Jazz. Danny grabbed hr arm and took her back to the room. ''Take a seat'' he said while he pointed to a chair in the room. ''Explain'' Jazz said. ''It's a bit of a long story'' Vlad said. ''I want to know'' ''Okay'' Danny said and together with Vlad he tolled her everything that had happened. ''Wow so you two are really in love with each other then.'' Jazz mumbled. ''Yes we are so please don't tell your parents about us.'' Vlad said. ''Alright, but under one condition you two will tell mom, dad, Tucker and Sam about it when the time is right and Danny you have to tell me when you're gonna meet Vlad so I can cover up for you. Agreed?'' ''Agreed'' Danny and Vlad said at the same time ''Well I'll leave you two alone then'' Jazz stood up and walked away. ''Jazz'' ''Yes'' ''I'm glad that you are my sister.'' Danny said. With a smile on her face stepped Jazz into the Spectorspeeder and flew home. ''Shall we finish what we started'' Vlad asked. ''No I want to start over again, but this time I'll be on top.'' Danny kissed Vlad and pushed him down. Vlad pulled of Danny's clothes. Danny kissed Vlad and slowly entered. ''Aaah'' Vlad cried. ''Hmm I like that sound make it again, but do it louder now.'' Danny moved faster and deeper inside Vlad. ''AAHH'' ''Louder.'' Danny moved really deep into Vlad and came ''AAAHHH!'' Vlad cried. Vlad rolled over Danny. ''Not fair you're much better than me.'' Vlad kissed Danny and licked his chest. ''AH'' Danny cried. Vlad entered Danny and went really fast and deep. ''AAAHH'' ''You're not the only one who likes that sound. Make it again!'' Vlad went even deeper and came. ''AAAAAHHHH!'' Danny cried. Vlad lied down and placed his head on Danny's chest. ''Your heartbeat is going really fast.'' ''That's because your with me'' Danny said. ''So if I leave you then your heart will stop?'' ''Exactly. So please never leave.'' Danny said. ''I don't want your heart to stop beating so I'll never leave you.'' Vlad grabbed Danny tight and fell asleep on the sound of his heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to ever one who follows/reads my story. Sorry that I haven't published a new chapter for a while. I was very depressed, but now I'm feeling a little better so have fun with chapter 5 of never leave. (disclaimer: I own none of the characters)

_It was the last day of Danny's summer holiday and Sam and Tucker were back in Amity park._

The bell of the Fenton house rung. Jazz opened the door. ''Hello Jazz is Danny home?'' Sam and Tucker asked. ''O hey Sam, Tucker ehm no Danny is not home.'' Jazz said while she got a little nervous. ''Oh? Do you know where he is?'' Tucker asked. ''He went out ghost hunting'' Jazz said getting really nervous.

''That's weird he promised to meet us today'' Tucker mumbled. ''Well we'll see him later bye'' Sam said. She grabbed Tucker's arm and walked away. Jazz closed the door behind them. ''Did you see how nervous Jazz got when we asked about Danny?'' Sam asked. ''Yes I saw it why would she get so nervous?'' ''Maybe she knows something we don't. Maybe Danny is hiding something for us'' Sam said. ''Well lets ask Jazz later maybe she can't keep her mouth shut and tells us everything.'' Tucker suggested. ''Great idea well I'll see you later then bye'' ''Bye.'' Sam and ?Tucker parted ways and thought about what Danny might be doing. ''Maybe Danny is really ghost hunting'' Tucker thought. ''No if he was Jazz wouldn't get that nervous. Maybe he is with someone, someone we may not know about maybe with a ghost. Thats probably it he's with a ghost well I'll find that out later.'' ''He is with someone I just know it after all he is my crush so I know these things. Well I'll find out the truth later.'' Sam thought and went home.

_Meanwhile in Danny's and Vlad's Ghostzone room._

''AAHH'' Danny cried. ''Danny stop screaming it's just a scary movie.'' Vlad said. ''I'm sorry it was just really scary.'' ''Well duuh it's a scary movie what did you expect?'' Vlad asked very sarcastic. ''Haha very funny.'' Danny said while he buried his face in Vlad's shoulder because of another scary scene. Vlad put the TV off. ''What are you doing?'' Danny asked ''Since you want to be really close to me lets get a little more close to each other shall we.'' Vlad pushed Danny down and kissed him. ''Shall we at least get closer to each in the bed cause I don't want to clean up the bed and the couch.'' ''Okay my little badger if that's what yo want.'' Vlad picked Danny up and placed him in the bed. Vlad moved his hand Into Danny's pants. He kissed him again. ''Ah Vlad wait.'' ''What's wrong?'' Vlad asked. ''You know we never did it as ghost would it feel different?'' ''I don't know and I don't care.'' Vlad continued. ''Maybe another time but not now.'' Vlad pulled of his clothes and Danny's. Vlad kissed Danny's chest and licked his way down. ''When are you ever going to listen.'' Danny said. ''What do you mean?'' ''You have to put your hair down when we make love.'' Vlad pulled the elastic out of his hair. ''Better?'' ''Much better.'' Danny said. Vlad threw the elastic away and continued with making love.

_A little later at the door of the Fenton house._

The bell rung again. Jazz opened the door. ''Hello Sam, Tucker why have you returned so soon?'' ''We'd like to have a talk with you'' Sam said. ''Uhm okay come in.'' They took a seat on the couch. ''Jazz could you please tell us where Danny is?'' Tucker asked. ''I don't know.'' Jazz said. ''If you don't know why are you getting so nervous? Is there something going on?'' Sam asked. ''Oh alright he is in the Ghostzone just take the Spectorspeeder and go look for him.'' Jazz stood up and walked away. ''Well you heard here lets go to the Ghostzone.'' Sam and Tucker walked to the ghost lab and got into the Spectorspeeder. ''Two objects from th real world found.'' The machine said. ''That's strange Danny is human but what would be the second object?'' Sam asked. ''Only one way to find out'' Tucker said and made the Spectorspeeder flew into the Ghostzone. The machine stopped in front of a door. ''Objects from the real world are in there.'' Sam and Tucker stepped out and walked trough the door. ''AAAHHHH!'' they heard. ''It sounds like someone is dying in there.'' Sam cried. They ran to the back of th room and opened the door. They froze. ''Danny what the hell are you doing?!'' Sam cried. Now it were Danny's and Vlad's turn to freeze. Danny sat up and pulled the sheet half over himself and Vlad very quickly. ''This is uhm I'm doing uhm.'' Danny couldn't utter a word. ''Wow I really didn't expect this but if this is what you want then I'm okay with it.'' Tucker said. ''How can you accept this so quickly?!'' Sam yelled at Tucker. ''Because I'm his best friend and if this is what he wants then I can do nothing but accept it.'' Tucker said. ''Well I can't.'' Sam walked away climbed into the Spectorspeeder and flew away. ''Uhm well this is kinda awkward.'' Tucker said. ''I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier.'' Danny said. ''That's okay man I knew you guys would get something.'' ''What?'' ''I mean it was to obvious. You can see it in every way like how you fought each other you never really hurt one other and how you..'' ''Okay I got it but thanks for accepting. '' Danny said. ''Well I did accept it but Sam was really pissed of you know cause you're her crush. I warn you watch out for her she is probably up to no good cause she's angry.'' ''Thanks for the advice I'll remember that.'' ''Hey Danny could you take me home cause Sam went of with the Spectorspeeder.'' ''Sure I just need to dress up.'' ''I'll wait outside the room.'' Danny started to dress up. ''Why didn't you say anything?'' He asked. ''I didn't know what to say, Hey it's already late so I'm gonna head home soon.'' Vlad said. ''I'll see you later my sweet fruitloop.'' ''Bye my little badger.'' Danny flew Tucker home and went to his own house after he flew through the wall onto his bed and fell asleep.

_The next day at the Casper collage._

Danny opened his locker and put his stuff in it. Soon every one was quiet because they heard that there was going to be an announcement. ''Evey one listen I'd like you to hear some shocking information. Danny Fenton likes to have a dick in his ass I repeat Danny Fenton likes to have a dick in his ass.'' Danny heard trough the speakers he knew it was Sam's voice. No one made a sound until. ''Hahaha did you hear that Fenton is gay!'' Dash Baxter shouted. The sound of laughs drilled into Danny's ears. Danny got tears in his eyes and ran away back home. There he found the newspaper there was a photo shopped picture of Vlad the article was titled 'Mayor masters gay story' Danny now really began to cry. ''I have to stop this.'' He said to himself. He waited until school was out and went to Sam's house. He rang the bell. Sam opened the door. ''We need to talk'' Danny said. Sam let Danny in and closed the door. ''Danny I'm really sorry I just want you to be with me.'' ''Oh and you think I would want to after what you did at school and in that article about Vlad.'' ''Oh you saw that'' Sam said feeling a bit awkward. ''I just want one thing then I'll stop.'' ''What do you want?'' ''I want a kiss.'' Sam said. ''I really don't want to but if you stop then it will be okay.'' Danny leaned forward and kissed Sam's lips he felt disgusting and if that wasn't enough he opened his eyes when he kissed Sam and saw Vlad through the window. Sam leaned back. ''That was not so bad at all was it?'' ''That was disgusting.'' Danny said. He morved and flew away.

_In a room in the Ghostzone_

''Spectra! Spectra! I know you're there open the god damn door.'' Vlad yelled while he bumped his fist on the door a few times. Spectra opened the door. ''Hey Plasmius long time no see.'' ''You like people there pain right?'' Vlad asked. ''Yes but only pain as in feelings.'' ''Good then you're gonna love this.'' Vlad flew inside and tolled Spectra everything. ''Wow what a story'' she said and grabbed Vlad's shoulder and absorbed his pain and got more strength. ''Do you know what to do?'' Vlad asked. ''Well this sounds more like a misunderstanding so maybe you should talk with Danny about this.'' Spectra said. ''When?'' ''Now is a great time.'' She flew to the door and opened it before Danny even could knock. ''Hello Danny I was expecting you.'' Danny totally ignored her and flew to Vlad. ''Vlad it is not what you think'' Danny said. ''Well what is it then?'' Danny explained to Vlad that Sam wanted a kiss and that she would stop if she got one from him. ''And by the way I made a promise to you and you to me.'' Danny said. ''What promise?'' Vlad asked. ''The promise never leave.'' Danny said. ''You're right lets go.'' Vlad grabbed Danny's hand and flew away. ''Bye guys come back if you feel bad again'' Spectra said and closed the door behind her.

_A few minutes later._

''AAHH'' Danny cried. Vlad pulled his fingers out. ''You like that?'' ''Yes!'' Danny cried. ''Then you're gonna love this.'' Vlad entered the boy and moved in and out very quickly. ''AAHH! Why are you going so fast?'' ''I'm just really happy that I can be with you. And you know it doesn't feel different whether we make love as humans or as ghost.'' ''No it doesn't because we are not somebody else but we're one and the same person ghost or human. And I hope it will never feel different because I know then that it isn't you.'' ''You know you never made that promise to me.'' Vlad said. ''I did.'' ''No you didn't so I want you to promise me to never leave me.'' Danny pushed Vlad down. ''I'll never ever leave you'' He said. He kissed Vlad's lips and thought how full of love their promise was.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello this is chapter 6 of never leave this is boyxboy don't like it don't read it otherwise have fun. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_In Danny's and Vlad's house in the ghostzone Sam and Tucker have accepted their relationship and are watch a movie._

''Wow this TV is so cool you can do anything with it.'' Tucker said. ''Yes it's really cool, but the only thing is that in can't get louder than the cries they make'' Sam said while she pointed at the door of the other room. ''Do they actually that we're here and that we have to go to school in an hour?'' Tucker said. ''No I don't think so'' Sam answered. ''Well let's go tell them.'' Tucker and Sam stood up and walked to the door. They opened it without knocking. ''Hey we came to tell you that we're here and that we have to go to school in an hour...'' Sam said while she got silent looking at the two halfa's feeling a bit awkward. ''Uhm what are you two doing?'' Sam and Tucker asked at the same time. ''Uhm we're uhm..'' Danny mumbled while he stood there with a whip and Vlad laid half naked tied up onto the bed. ''Actually we don't want to know, but we came to tell you that we have to go to school in an hour'' Tucker said. ''Really?'' Danny said surprised and looked on Vlad's watch which was lying on a small closet. ''Hey your right well let's get our stuff then.'' Danny said while he walked towards the door. ''Uhm could you give me a Hand my little badger?'' Vlad asked. ''Of course!'' Danny walked to Vlad and untied his arms and legs. ''Don't know if you know it, but you have ghost powers'' Tucker pointed out. ''I know, but this rope works against ghost powers.'' Vlad said. ''Uhm okay we'll get into the spectorspeeder and see you later then'' Sam mumbled and pushed Tucker towards the spectorspeeder. ''Bye!'' Danny said. ''I should go as well'' Vlad said. ''Why? You're free today aren't you?'' ''Not really I have a job introduction day on your school.'' ''Since when?'' Danny asked. ''Since your teacher called me if I could do a job introduction I heard that other adults would be there too.'' Vlad said. ''Alright I'll see you there then'' Danny said and gave Vlad a kiss on his cheek. He walked to the door and morved. ''Don't forget to lock up!'' Danny cried while he flew away. ''Why on earth do I have to lock up? If a ghost would want to steal our stuff then he would just get transparent and fly through the door'' Vlad sighted. He morved locked the door and flew home to get ready for the job introduction day on the Casper high.

_At the Casper college on the job introduction day._

''Well that sure was interesting Mr. Grey.'' Danny's teacher Mr. Lancer said. ''Mayer Masters if you could tell us something about your job next.'' ''Alright.'' Vlad masters mumbled and stood up. ''When you're a mayer of a city or town you have a lot of responsibilities.'' Vlad explained. Danny started to stare at Vlad and didn't even listen to the words he said, but more to the sound of his voice. ''Please keep talking the whole day so I can listen to that beautiful voice of yours'' Danny thought. ''And as the mayer you are the voice of the city so you have to support your city in every way. Are there any questions?'' ''No! Don't stop talking, a question, I have to think of a question so Vlad will keep talking'' Danny thought while he raised his hand. ''You have a question Daniel?'' ''Ehm yes, What do you mean with the voice of the city?'' Danny asked. ''Well it means that...'' Danny wondered of while Vlad began to speak. ''Hmmm your voice is so sexy please don't stop talking.'' Danny thought. ''Is that what you wanted to know?'' ''What are you talking about? Oh! Yes, that's exactly what I wanted know thanks.'' Danny said while his face turned awfully red. ''Alright let's take a break.'' Mr. Lancer said. Everybody stood up and walked out of the classroom into the corridor. ''You were very far away'' Sam said. ''Huh? What do you mean?'' Danny asked still blushing. ''You were lost in your thoughts weren't you?'' Tucker asked. ''Yeah a little.'' Danny mumbled a little embarrassed. ''What were you thinking about?'' Sam asked. ''Well I listened to Vlad's voice and I really thought that it sounded quite sexy and...'' ''Alright I really don't want to hear such things'' Tucker said. ''Sorry I'm gonna look for Vlad'' Danny said and walked away. When Danny passed the janitor's closet he got pulled in. ''Hello my little badger.'' Vlad whispered in Danny's ear.

_Inside the janitor's_ closet

''I'm going in.'' Vlad said. ''Ah! You're so big!'' Danny cried while Vlad trusted in. ''Wait'' Danny said. ''What is it?'' ''I want to top.'' ''No way little kids may not top.'' Danny pushed Vlad down. ''What if I have a good reason?'' Danny asked ''May I top then?'' ''Well it has to be a very good reason otherwise I'm gonna eat you.'' Vlad said. ''I want to top because I think your voice is really sexy and I want to hear your cries.'' Danny said while he leaned forward and kissed Vlad's neck. Danny licked down until Vlad's chest ''Ah'' Vlad cried softly. ''That's so sexy make more of those cries.'' Danny said while he entered Vlad slowly.

_At the door of the janitor's closet_

''Valerie! Valerie come here I heard something in the janitor's closet.'' Paulina said. ''What did you hear?'' Valerie asked while she walked towards Paulina. ''Listen.'' Paulina and Valerie placed their ears onto the door. ''AAAAHHHH! Why are you so good at this?!'' ''Because I really like you cries.'' ''It sounds like some people are having sex in there.'' Valerie said a little shocked. ''What are we supposed to do?'' Paulina asked. ''We have to stop it.'' Valerie said and knocked on the door. ''We're gonna check what you're doing!'' Valerie shouted through the door. ''Shit! We have to get away.'' Danny whispered. ''We don't you idiot we have ghost powers. Just turn invisible.'' Vlad said while he turned invisible. Danny turned invisible as well and just in time because Valerie was already opening the door. Paulina switched the lights on. ''There is no body?'' Paulina said a little surprised. ''That's weird we certainly heard them.'' Valerie said. ''Well nothing we can do about it let's go back to class.'' Paulina and Valerie walked away and closed the door behind them. ''I really thought that they would see us'' Danny sighted really relieved that the girls didn't see them. They turned visible again and looked each other in their eyes. ''Let's continue in our ghostzone room.'' Vlad said. ''But me classes aren't over yet.'' Danny said a little upset. ''Yes they are.'' Vlad picked Danny up and morved. ''What do you mean?'' ''You can't go to class'' ''Why not?'' ''Are you stupid or something! I'm kidnapping you to the ghostzone.'' ''Please don't kidnap me'' Danny said sarcastically. ''To bad for you I'm gonna torture you with a S and a M if you know what I mean.'' Vlad said while he flew trough the wall towards Danny's house and trough the ghostzone portal. ''I know exactly what you mean.'' Danny said while he cuddled a little closer in Vlad's long arms. Vlad opened the door of their ghostzone house and tied Danny onto the bed. ''Be prepared to be tortured.'' Vlad said with a smirk on his face.

Hello I just want to ad for the people who didn't understand the quote ''I'm gonna torture you with a S and a M'' that it means that their gonna do SM if you don't know what that is then you should google it. Well thanks for reading Chapter 6 of never leave I know it's shorter then the other chapters but I didn't have time to write a long one so I hoped that you liked it

Greetings, Ulf Phantom


End file.
